


Wolves on the run

by Blakout



Series: Tooth and Claw [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, new life, warewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakout/pseuds/Blakout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a year since Brian had killed Hobbs. In that time, the world had learned of the existence of lycanthorps. The toretto pack, were now wanted by both hunters and a new breed of killer. </p><p>Being on the run forced them to split up, now they must find a new life and find a safe place to live...but that's easier said then done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

A tall lean man stood in front of the audience, some were waving signs and others just staring silently. The signs read, 

'Kill the freaks' 

'Hunt the wolves' 

'Blight on humanity' the man on stage smiled.

"Welcome my friends, it is a glorious full moon night is it not" the crowd murmered. "We have gathered here" he stopped and grinned " to share our hatred for our...unique enemy. And tonight I bring you all a gift." A light appeared on the stage. A young lady was tied to a chair, her long brown hair was wet with sweat, her brown and gold eyes filled with fear, her mouth was gagged. "This young freak was part of the pack that showed the world what these freaks were part of. We picked her up, hunting near Washington DC " 

"Kill her!"

"Make her suffer" 

"Burn her" 

The crowed was thirsty for blood. 

"Calm friends...her time will come very soon." The man pulled a vial from his suit pocket, its contents was a deep purple. "In this vial, as much as you know...is wolfs bane." The women struggled. A large built man approached the women, he removed the gag from her mouth and forced her head back, prying her trembling mouth open. 

"This women is Letty Ortiz, she will die here...and serve as a warning to her kind...we will find you, no matter where you hide...no matter where you run...we will find you." The man approached his prisoner. The crowed crying for blood. He uncorked the vial, and hovered it over her open mouth.

"You die now...and soon your entire kind will follow" he poured the liquid into her mouth.

 

Almost instantly she began gaging, trying to scream but the pain was too much, black foam erupting from her mouth. Her screams became silent but she still tried, her throat began turning black. The crowd became relentless in their cheers as the women died before them.

"And that my friends is the first of many freaks to die in the new world." He grinned returning the now empty vial to his suit pocket. "And now I have some friends to introduce." Three men appeared on stage, their eyes were black and focused dead ahead, all three had necklaces of teeth drapping their neck. "These three men are part of an ancient order of people, as old as the freaks themselves, they are called hunters. These three in fact, are all brothers, but they are missing one. They lost their youngest brother a year ago, Luke Hobbs" the crowd went silent.

"They have agreed to train a special division of soldiers in their ways. Just another step to purofacation and eradication of the freaks." 

The crowd cheered. They were impressed at the man before him, and the hunters next to him. "For now my friends, that is all, stay safe, and remember to report any sightings or suspicions of lycanthorps. And as always, I am Owen Shaw, and together...we can achieve anything." The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed and the stage emptied. 

A war was coming...and only one pack could stop it...but they were scattered to the wind, and now one member short. 

The world had changed...and now...they must change the world again.


	2. hunted

Brian sat in a small lounge room. He was silent, but his mind was very loud. 

'How is he?' Luper enquired.

'Out for blood' Brian responded. They heard to heavy fall of feet linolium.

"I'm fine you two" Vince's voice came from the halls. Since bonding over a year ago, their minds became one and they were now able to communicate without words, luper. Brian's wolf mind, also gained a new level of sentience and was now able to communicate with both Brian and Vince.

Vince walked in, his hair had grown longer, and beared more scruffy, but it was still Vince and Brian couldn't imagine a life without him.

"We saw it V, it was horrible, every TV channel broadcast it...we are being hunted" Vince's eyes showed his rage, but also the control he had to to go mental in front of Brian. 

"How did he get Letty Bri, she was wish Dom, no one can get hold of him..." His eyes were filled of fear. "We should have no split up when the cops raided our place"

"We had no choice Vince...if they got hood of us we would have been held, experimented on and discarded, us once we died" Brian sighed.

'He's right Vince' luper projected his thoughts into Vince's mind.

"Gah I'm still not used to this." Vince grumbled. "We need to find the others Brian, last I heard Mia and Leon, they are in new York." Brian closed his eyes, he had just got accustomed to their new life in Miami, but now he was forced with deciding if staying or leaving was a good idea.

"Vince...I promised Dom that I would look after you, protect you from harm." Vince looked at Brian, he was mad...but also understanding.

"Bri, I love you but this is what we have to do, its not about what's right...it's what about what needs to be done. " he sighed 

'Luper, what do you think' Brian thought to the wolf.

'We are stringer as a pack...and we don't run, not anymore' was the deep reply.

"Knew you would both agree" Vince smiled. 

\--------------------

After packing all their clothes in two bags they loaded them into their car.

"Yo where you two wolves running two?" A voice came from behind. It was Brian's friend Tej Parker, a fellow lycanthorp.

"Got somthing we need to do Tej" Brian said. Vince was already in the car. 

"Be careful Brian. The hunters are getting more brutal, and now with the fang hunters, we are in serious trouble." The fang hunters were a new division, normals trained as hunters. 

"Well keep in touch Tej, look after that young one, Suki, she's a wolf if ever I saw one." 

"Thanks Brian, be safe please...our kind is getting smaller and smaller each day, parents disowning and abandoning children at the first sign of being a wolf, we need to be strong, you find the reason why your leaving, and come back. Miami is the last safe haven for our kind...but we both know that won't last long" 

Brian smiled, Tej was part of a different pack but he was a brother none the less. 

"Thank you Tej, take it easy" and with that, Brian jumped into the car, then him and Vince drove out, enjoying their last looks of Miami.

"We aren't coming back aren't we?" Vince asked Brian as Brian stared out to the road driving.

"No, I don't think so" Brian sighed.


	3. trouble

Brian drove slowly down the empty road out of Miami. Vince had fallen asleep and Brian was tired himself, but he was on edge. In only a year, the world had turned on our kind. All because they got the wrong idea from a video someone badly recorded on their phone late at night.

'Arg, its all my fault' Brian thought. There was no reply. Minutes passed as he drove, his lover groaned on occasion in his sleep but drifted back into deep slumber pretty quick. Brian didn't know what was waiting for him and Vince in New work, or even where to Look for Mia and Leon once there. It was infested with Fang Hunters, one look at us and they whole city will be on us.

Up ahead Brian noticed a group of bright lights up ahead. There were a group of cars parked in line with a group of men dressed in black examining the cars while one spoke to the driver.

"What the fuck...V baby wake up!" Vince jolted himself awake. 

"Huh what?" Brian parked just out of sight. He pointed to the checkpoint ahead. This was the only road out of state for miles. And it looked like they had a fence set up a pretty long way too. "Fang hunters?"

"I don't smell hunter blood so yeah I would just say its fang hunters." Brian sighed.

'If we get caught, we will be next to be executed' luper growled. Both men nodded.

"What we do?" Vince asked. Brian sighed, he didn't have a clue what he should do. 

"I don't know" Vince groaned.

"I have an idea...Brian do you trust me?" Brian looked into the hazle and gold eyes, seeing only love and compassion and also determination. Brian nodded. "OK...we charge it in wolf form. They won't expect it" Brian was shocked at the idea...and how dangerous it was.

"You've got to be kidding V!" Brian said

'Im in...they won't be expecting it.' Lupers voice was ferice.

"Two against one Brian" Vince chuckled.

"Hey one of the two is in my head...the other is my whole heart who I can't bear to put in such danger." Vince didn't break his gaze. 

"So what we go back to Miami, just let our kind be slowly exterminated." 

"No I want our kind to be free...we never meant no harm, we wanted to be normal and the hunters have destroyed that chance for us." This conversation posses no victory for Brian...he was going to have to agree with Vince."fine...but of you get caught I'll kill you myself." Vince chuckled, and pulled Brian in for a kiss

"Can't get rid of me that easy Bri..." He let Brian go and exited the car. Brian didn't like this plan....but he didn't have a choice.


End file.
